dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Julien
Overview Name: Julien Role: Knight of Voldoa Vocation: Melee only Mystic Knight Likes: The well-being of the people, himself Dislikes: Weakness Body: Athletically Stylish Personality: Reserved, passionate, scientific, tactful. Loyal to his country and its people to a fault (he devolves into nationalistic tendencies) Relationship: Possible Romance Details "A knight who was dispatched to Gransys from the neighbouring demesne of Voldoa. He is an upstanding man who believes that putting the needs of the people first is the only right thing to do."' Having been born to a good family, Julien believed without a hint of reservation or irony that everything was for the sake of the people, exactly as he had said to his ruler. Such was his duty as a knight, as it had been the duty of his father and his grandfather before him. However, upon arriving in Gransys he was faced with the dirty truth, for there he met with the decadent, fallen statesmen. They had forgotten that which should have been their priority—the defeat of the dragon—and instead their heads were filled only with the desire to protect their own positions. As he beheld the great leader who stood at the head of such men, the purity in his heart began to slowly but surely blacken. He can no longer find any value in the continued existence of the country. The idealism to which he had clung for so long grows more and more distorted, and he along with it. (Julien's Tale)Dragon's Dogma Characters (Capcom) Location *Duke's Demesne *Windbluff Tower Quests *Chasing Shadows *Supply and Demands *Pride Before a Fall *A Delicate Matter (Escort Quest) '''REMAINING CONTENT BELOW CONTAINS SPOILERS Romance During the conclusion of the quest; Pride Before a Fall there will be duel between Julien and Mercedes. In order to successfully romance Julien and obtain his unique Magick Shield, the Wizard's Vizard, the Arisen must interfere and kill Julien. After the duel is over, Julien must be revived with a Wakestone before stepping out of the duel area. After his revival, he will admit that he has been bested and turn himself in to atone for the revolt he fomented. Julien can be found in the Duke's dungeon after this event and can be visited and given gifts. After speaking with Julien in his cell for the first time, he gives the Arisen his unique Magick Shield, the Wizard's Vizard. This also will automatically max out his affinity. If you max out his affinity before giving him the Arisen's Bond, then you get unique dialogue from him: "A ring? You mean me to wear it? Do you quite realize the meaning of such an act, ser? ...I'll not decline it, mind. A favor from the Arisen is a great honor indeed. My thanks." Notes *His favorite gift is the Festival Pie. *Julien is also referred to as the Night's Champion, and is considered to be a Salvation Member despite not sharing their ideals. He uses Salvation as a convenient tool for political advantage; he states that if Gransys survives the Dragon's attack, its power would be 'on the ascendant.' Obviously Gransys' neighbors do not want a strong country as its neighbor. * If they player revives Julien after the duel and visits him in prison, there is a possibility that he will appear in an escort request. If the quest is taken, Julien will join the player's party in his full Night's Champion attire, despite having given the Arisen his Wizard's Vizard magick shield. He will then be an indefinite party member, until the player reaches the Greatwall Encampment. He is a competent level 30-40 Mystic Knight, similar in competency to Ser Berne. *His Night's Champion armor, the Nameless Armor, is available as Downloadable Content. As such, it can be purchased from The Black Cat if Dark Arisen is installed. *His unique shield, the Wizard's Vizard, can be obtained as a gift. See the Romance section for detailed instructions. Trivia *'Julien' hails from a neighbouring country called Voldoa. *He speaks with an Austrian/German accent. *If you search the wardrobe in his castle room (the guest room), you will find a Set of Salvation Robes. Goofs *If the player returns to Gran Soren after the Final Battle and visit Julien in his jail cell, he will state that The Dragon has come even though The Dragon has been defeated in the aforementioned quest. *Even after Mercedes' duel with Julien, pawns will still comment on the fact that there's a traitor in the castle referred to as the Night's Champion and no one knows who it is, even after it is revealed it was Julien and he is no longer in Gransys. *Despite being imprisoned within the dungeon, Julien can still be escorted in a side quest -- and returns to his cell once it is complete. Quotes *''"I owe you an apology, ser. I confess dismissing talk of arisen with the other old tales I heard at my nurse's teat. But your actions leave little room for doubt, I am impressed."'' *''"The duke's soldiers are a hopelessly unwieldy lot. It takes an age to prepare for anything."'' *''"What use is pomp and ceremony when it keeps us from the frontlines where we are needed? Sadly my position in the court allows me little say in such matter."'' During Come to Court *''"The sovereign of this land ill comprehends the urgency of the danger it faces. This eve's empty pomp is ample proof. All gaiety, without a hint of real concern. I'll allow, 'tis well understandable. A people numbed by two generations of peace cannot be expected to know true resolve. 'Tis a lesson taught by fire and sacrifice. Pray, let His Grace learn before the fire takes all. ...But I ought not speak in such bold terms before His Grace.'' *''"I've naught else to say. Pray, excuse me.'' If you get too close to Julien in Chasing Shadows, he says: *"Hail Arisen. Out for a walk to clear your head as well? Else on some manner of watch. I hear the streets have emptied since the Dragon's coming. I oft wonder what this place was like before. Would my own country grow so bare should the wyrm strike? Homes left empty as the people flee to safety. But forgive me. I am keeping you from your watch. Another time, Arisen. " The quest then fails. Gallery Julien.png Arisen_Visiting_Julien_in_Dungeon.jpg| Julien while he is in jail. Julien.jpg sums_up_the_li_system_pretty_well_by_rabid_bunneh-d5dmz1j.png| Upon affinity gain. Julien by Wolfina.jpg| Knight Juilen Sources Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:NPCs Category:Males Category:Quest NPCs Category:Significant NPCs Category:Salvation Members